A Dead World
by Uchihagetsu-san
Summary: Before the virus outbreak, we were feared by the other humans. Now, we were the elites. Our blood that had once made us outcasts are now what separates the civilians and us, the one's with mutated white blood cells that some how affect our genes and giving us these... 'abilities'. OC and AU. No pairings as of yet.


Hey guys! Long time to see! I just wanted to upload this, I've had it sitting in my USB for a couple of years now, so might as well post it just to get it out there. Its an OC and AU, not sure if I want to continue this so just holler if its a yay or nay.

-U.

* * *

We are the elite humans of the world. The virus didn't invade our body, killing us slowly, and making our shell hungry for the flesh of the living. We're the select few who have special white blood cells that kill the virus as soon it enters our body. We can get bitten like any other human, but we won't 'turn' like the normal humans

Before the virus outbreak, we were feared by the other humans. Most of us came from mutant families, the mutant genes passed down genetically, but some of us, like Sakura, were born into human families. Those families either loved or feared their own if they carried the mutant genes. We were blamed for wars caused by human greed, but when the virus broke out and human began eating each other, most of those who ridiculed and mocked us for being mutants, for carrying our own special power, came to us and begged to protect them.  
Some of us down right refused; why protect those who wished our death? But most of us agreed to show those human we're different from them and instead of ruling and creating a society full of mutants, we'll include the 'citizens' in our world, but not like they included us in theirs. In theirs, mutants were considered demonic beings, evil, and not a tiny percent human. They saw us with glowing red eyes, sharp fangs for teeth, and only wanted human blood.  
It has been over 30 years since the outbreak, and we still don't know where the virus originated from. The country was divided into smaller countries ruled by governments full of mutants and only few civilians who survived. Each country had a capital, and ours was Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. We have alliances with the other countries, and our strongest tie was the village closest to us, Suna, village hidden in the sand.  
Persons who were contaminated with the virus are often called Eaters, they are the human shells left walking and eating others, still roam the country. Although there are many left, and many more to be contaminated, there are some civilians who live outside the protective dome of mutants. Some civilians live with only their family, isolated from others who live outside, while some civilians have created small villages ruled by selected village leaders. After a few years of depending on mutants, most civilians learned to accept mutants and even worshipped some. When a mutant was born into a normal family, they were often treated like royalty and brought into the capital to join the military later in their life so their family can live a little wealthier. Civilians occasionally come into our capital to request chaperones, to protect them from the deadly Eaters. The virus is still affecting some of the outsiders and many unlucky civilians without the mutant gene.

Our governments are ruled by a Kage, like the president in our country. Most of the mutants were trained at young ages in established schools set up only fifteen years ago in the capital. Mutants are schooled in safety, teamwork, and how to control our powers. In later years, as we get older, we children, at the age of 14, are considered adults, while other civilians are considered adults at the age of 18.

The selected Kage is nominated by mutants and only the civilians in the force, known as shinobi. Kages' are known as the strongest mutant in the country. They vow to protect everyone, mutant and civilians, inside our country, our capital. Becoming a Kage is the highest honor any mutant can achieve inside the military.

A life of mutant is still as it was 30 years ago. We live and then we die at a young age. In school, they taught us of our ancestor's history, and the troubling and scary times they had faced. Our own people shunned us for genes we had no control over. Although we face scarier times, we are not feared and outcast for the genes we unintentionally carried. We are all highly respected, and in some cases, feared.  
At the age of 4, all mutant and civilian children are required to go to the children's academy. When they reach middle school, at the ripe age of 10, all children are tested, academically and physically, and then placed into either two middle schools; one for the children who will become part of the military, who wish to join the shinobi forces, and the other is for children who will be working civilians, to make and create things for the country's economy. Most mutants go into the military, but some chose to become working civilians, and vice versa. Civilian children who achieved high marks on the physical and academic test are able to join the military school.  
In the military school, every child has high expectations, and when they reach 14, they have the ability and the option to perform the entrance test for the military, or shinobi ranks, only the top 25% of those who actually take it are taken into the shinobi ranks, fresh recruits are called 'genin'. After some time, and if we have the ability, we have the option to grow in our shinobi careers.  
As shinobi, we are the military of our country. We serve our country until we die. Although we do not take a formal oath, we vow to forever protect our country and those inside from other military or the shells of the dead. At a young age, we are trained to take down the dead who roam the country hungry for the warm skin of humans. At eleven every single child, mutant or civilian, is taken into the arena to stop the dead from ever walking again. Every person is educated with the knowledge of protecting themselves from walkers. Whether we chose to serve our country as civilians or the protectors, every single person has the common knowledge to take down the empty shells of the dead.  
It's has been sixteen years since my birth, 2 years since I've become an adult, but I was a born civilian... or so i thought. When I turned ten, I decided to follow my parents' footsteps by learning how to run our family bakery, but fate had another things planned for me.  
I had passed the physical and intellectual tests with flying colors. Even though I had the option to go the school for soon to be military persons, I didn't want to. My parents and my younger brother on the other hand pushed me to go. We weren't poor, but we weren't rich either. A few weeks later of going to the civilian school, my mutant gene manifested. It would be one of the greatest weapons to use in the war against the dead shells of humans.  
My mutant gene is equal to that of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. The two most prized hereditary mutant gene inside of the fire country. After the manifestation of my gene, I learned I had to be taught how to control it. I was pushed by both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clan to go into the shinobi school under their name, giving my family enough financial support to last a lifetime. They even offered to pay for private tutors for my younger brother, who was barely turning three.  
My baby brother, who was named Toshiro after our paternal grandfather who died before his birth. Toshiro and I looked exactly alike. Our hair was white, a trait we both get from the man he was named after, and we both had the lightest green eyes. Although our hair was white, black eyelashes framed our pale green eyes. He was a bright child for his age. He, now five years of age, managed to excel in his academics, earning him another year off until he goes to the middle school. He's a five year old child in a class for seven and eight year olds.  
Those tutors obviously paid off in his learning abilities. I know the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clans are hoping Toshiro will take after his elder sister, and have the same mutant gene. Toshiro has always looked up to me, and when I became a shinobi, Toshiro expressed that he too wanted to be a shinobi to protect our small clan. Something that both Uchiha and Hyuuga clans took advantage of.  
Enough with the past and the history. We shinobi only live for today, not tomorrow and definitely not yesterday. We live to protect those who need protecting, no matter whether civilian or mutant.

My name is Tsukiko Ojima and I will protect this dead world so my little brother won't have to.


End file.
